Harry loves who?
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: This tale doesn’t take into account ANY of book6 at all. It is all about WHO Harry fancies and what happens when his favours change! People please RxR as this my first fan fiction! HPDM! As always!
1. The begining of things

Fan Fiction 1 – Harry Potter – Harry loves who?

By Hana H.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

**The Author:**

Hana H. (aka CallMeBarry / Pink xXx Kiss )

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**The Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of this other than the plot (and the tree). JK Rowling owns every thing else, UNLESS I go back out with my EX., the sky goes pink, and I get pregnant.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

**The Random Lyrics:**

_XTM - Fly On The Wings Of Love Lyrics_

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky  
Maybe it is mine  
Fly on the wings of love  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together

There is just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky oooh yeah  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand  
Love is all around me

There's just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

**The Synopsis:**

This tale doesn't take into account ANY of book6 at all. It is all about WHO Harry fancies and what happens when his favours change!

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**The Story:**

Harry Potter had been going out with Miss. Hermione Granger for quite some time now, in fact since the dark lord had been defeated during the summer holidays, much to the annoyance of Ron Weasley. Now Ron had fancied Hermione for years, since before the Yule Ball in fourth year in-fact.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

It was now half-way through the summer term, and something was bothering Hermione, Harry hadn't been himself for … days. He hadn't called her 'his little Hermy' in all that time. Hermione normally only put up with him calling her this because she loved him SO much! But now she was longing, literally LONGING for him to say that, she knew that he still loved her.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

Harry wasn't sure about how he felt at all! He just couldn't sleep, so after a few hours of tossing and turning in his bed he got out his invisibility cloak, put it on and crept out of the common room, down the stairs, and out into the grounds. There, under a tree, Harry saw none other than Draco Malfoy as if he was expecting someone. At that point Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach, which he had only felt for Hermione before.

That worried him.

"Hey Potter, come over here will you, I have something to tell you." Shouted Draco from under the tree.

"What?" replied Harry going over to where Draco was.

"I…" Draco tailed off, and started again, "It would be better if I just showed you what I mean."

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry mumbled.

"This…" Then with no more words Draco lent forwards and kissed Harry passionately.

"Oh, so that was what you meant," said Harry, after 5 minutes of kissing Draco. Then in response to the kiss Harry held Draco in a strong embrace.

After another 10 minutes of just standing there in each others arms, Harry said, "We can't tell any-one about this, they'd just laugh at us. First of all we're meant to be enemies, and second most of this world isn't ready for people to be gay."

"OK," said Malfoy, and hand-in-hand they walked back up to the castle. Then they went their separate ways back to their respective common rooms.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

Harry went up stair to find Hermione waiting for him and demanding an explanation to where he had been. "Well…I was…erm…just…" Harry mumbled.

"Well?" asked Hermione again, her sharp gaze and tone worried Harry, had she seen him?

"I…I was just out side for a walk, I couldn't sleep at all," answered Harry finally.

"Oh, why didn't you just come and find me? I would have helped you get to sleep." said Hermione her voice back to its usual, loving, caring tone.

"I can't go up the girls stairs, remember?"

"Oh yes so you can't." said Hermione, sounding rather annoyed at her own forgetfulness. "I do love you, you know." she added.

"I know Hermione, I know." Harry then went into give Hermione a quick kiss and hug, which then turned into some rather more passionate than just hugs and kisses. (Remember both Harry and Hermione are 16 and 17 respectively now.)

Harry xXx Draco xXx

By the time this was over several things had happened, first, most of the night had been spent and it was now 5 in the morning. Second, Harry had very confused emotions; he wasn't sure if he loved Hermione or if he loved Draco. From the way he and Draco had kissed he would say it was Draco, but from the way he and Hermione had just made love he would say it was her. He wasn't sure at all.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

Every Saturday evening after that Harry would meet Draco outside, under the tree where the first realised there true feelings for each other. After 2 months of this Harry thought he really ought to say something to Hermione, after all she loved him, trusted him and he WAS two-timing her really.

So he told Malfoy what he was going to do and Draco said that he had a better idea of how to do it and Harry agreed.

The next day Harry and Hermione were outside when Draco came up to them and said "Hey Granger I've got something to tell you,"

"Go on Hermione," Harry urged.

Harry xXx Draco xXx

When Draco and Hermione were a good distance away from everyone else Draco said, "erm…you and Harry, you can't go on seeing each other."

"Why?" cut in Hermione sharply, "Harry loves me, doesn't he? He's loyal and true to me, isn't he?" Hermione was getting worried.

"He hasn't seamed quite so true every Saturday night for the past couple of months." Draco began.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he has been seeing me." Draco said bluntly.

With that Hermione ran up to Harry, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up to his dormitory. "Tell me it isn't true, just tell me it isn't," Hermione begged.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't, I'm really, very sorry." Harry said very, very quietly.

Next thing Harry knew she had swept and of the dormitory in floods of tears. Hermione wasn't seen by anyone for the rest of the day. The next day after that Hermione had latched onto Ron, and they were going out. This was as a rebound from Harry. Of course this made Ron very happy as he didn't know about Harry and Draco, and as he still REALLY fancied Hermione.


	2. Problems, Problems and more Problems

**A/N: **I am most upset to say I have got only one review and that is from my friend. Thank-you Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) ! I am would update more often if got reviews, by not getting them it proves my theory of me being un-loved…do YOU want me to be _depressed_? And it to be all YOUR fault, if not please, _please, **please, PLEASE! **_review.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N 2: **Thank-you again to Sammy for being my beta as well as my ONLY reviewer! BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO YOU!

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Last time:** Next thing Harry knew she had swept and of the dormitory in floods of tears. Hermione wasn't seen by anyone for the rest of the day. The next day after that Hermione had latched onto Ron, and they were going out. This was as a rebound from Harry. Of course this made Ron very happy as he didn't know about Harry and Draco, and as he still REALLY fancied Hermione.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Now: **It was now the 3rd of December, and Ron still didn't know about Harry and Draco. Also Harry hadn't, yet, brought Draco a Christmas present. He had no idea what to get him, _what would the older boy like? _Thought Harry several times. Something from the heart probably, Harry had got to know Draco very well in the last few months and Harry had discovered behind his cold and cruel exterior, Draco was really a kind soul inside.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Hermione had a problem, but she didn't want to tell Ron, not yet… The thing was she was pregnant and she wasn't sure who's baby it was. She and Ron had done it about a week after getting together, so she wasn't at all sure. She knew she was about 3 months pregnant, as she had missed 3 periods now. God, she knew she would have to tell Ron soon, he would be annoyed if she kept this from him.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Ron could tell Hermione was keeping something from her, he just wished she would tell him what. He could help her, he was sure of it. He could tell as she was more flustered than usual, she just wasn't her usual self. He was worried for her, God how worried was he! But he knew not to rush or question her, it took a whole _week _before she was willing, _that's such a long time for a girl _he thought absentmindedly.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Draco was having trouble choosing Harry a Christmas present too. Even with all his wealth he had no idea what to get him. _But then again wealth isn't everything, Harry had taught him that_ he thought proudly. God how he loved his boyfriend, he just wanted to pick up in his arms and wisk him away to a far away place away from all these troubles he had. God knows Harry deserved it better than anyone after all he ahd been though! Then, at that moment, Draco knew what he would get Harry for Christmas…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N: **HAHAHA I leave you on a cliffy, what is Draco getting Harry? Find out soon, _if _you review! Or else I might postpone it a few chapters! HAHAHA the choice is YOURS!

**A/N 2: **Sorry it was short review for it to be longer next time!


	3. A Perfect Day

I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY – YAY thanks Sammy!

zuko'sfirebendingirl – Just done. P

fifespice – Thanks, are you clever? You just burst my writing bubble, and inflated it again! As for Hermy being pregnant…this is a fan fiction, and remember at the beginning she was in love with him and thought they'd be together forever…but she was wrong…or was she? You just wait and see! (P.S. Do you have any magical seer blood in your family?)

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N: **Thank–you you lovely people who reviewed and were so nice! And thanks to them I thought I'd write and upload the next chapter quick!

**A/N 2: **An extra thanks to Sammy (I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY) for being my beta, are you any good at quidditch? I'm sure you'd make an excellent _beater_! HAHA I'm so funny NOT! Well see you later my little Vampire!

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, if I did would get the first plane out of here with my friends, and any fit guy that catches my eye and is nice, to have massive party. No wait not the first plane out of here, but any one my friend (Finchee) can fly, WOO GO FLYING FINCHEE! I want to help you fly it … planes crashes whoops … I'll just watch then …

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Last time: **Harry and Draco have present problems, and Hermy has a secret!

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**And on with the story: **Hermione knew she had to tell Ron soon, he had a right to know, as did Harry. But how should she tell them…? She decided to talk to them after Christmas; she didn't want to ruin it for them.

And when to get Ron's Christmas present, she knew what it should be, but not when or where to get it. So she went into the Gryffindor common room and looked at the notice board to see if there was a Hogsmead (A/N: SP) trip soon To her utmost delight there was on the 7th of December, only 3 days away. Maybe she and Ron could go to that little tea shop Cho took Harry to in their 5th year, what was it called again? Oh yes, Madam Padifoots. (A/N: Not to sure here … '')

She couldn't wait to ask Ron, and in the afternoon, she could quickly pop into Zonko's and Honeyduke's for his presents…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Harry decided that he'd make Draco something for Christmas. _But what! _He thought. _Something made of wood? No too plain… something made of jewels? No too hard… something made of stone? Yeh that sounds good, not too hard or too plain… _So Harry set about finding a decent sized rock and thinking about what to make with it… suddenly Harry knew. A necklace charmed so he and Draco could stay in touch and feel each others feelings easily, _maybe with a mood stone at the centre of the necklace? Yeah sounds too good to be one of my ideas!_ Thought Harry.

Though when they were truly bonded they wouldn't need this, as Harry wasn't really 100 human. His had been up since his 17th birthday, when he came into his wizarding inheritance. The was to hide how he _really _looked. With the , his hair was a bit shorter than shoulder length; he was only 5'6", he was good looking. But without the Harry's hair was down to his waist and soooo shiny and glossy, he was 5'10", and dead sexy! In fact he was so damn good looking that not only girls would have turned their heads when he walked down the corridor, but boys too! That's SEXY! (**A/N:** He is Draco's so don't you go getting any ideas now, besides if he wasn't Draco's he would be MINE! Drools) His ears weren't normal either…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Now Draco wasn't 100 human either, his had been up since his 17th too. With the his hair was a little shorter than Harry's, he was only 5'5", and he was only quite good looking. Without the he had hair half-way down his back, he was 5'9", and drop-dead gorgeous! In some ways his less form looked quite female, as it was petit, skinny and lithe. And yet _his_ ears had something strange about them too, like they weren't really human type ears.

(**A/N:** As I got _lots _of reviews you can know now…) 'Harry…' Draco started, after making his way down their tree (as they now called it) the next Saturday, 'can I ask you something?'

'You just did,' replied Harry with a playful glint in his eye.

'Fine then, 2 more things?' said Draco, making sure Harry could be asked this time…

'OK you got my full attention.' Said Harry, whilst looking at Draco's seductive lips.

'No I haven't Harry, look in my eyes…Harry?' Draco asked…as Harry was still looking at Draco's amazing, almost feminine lips, and obviously not actually paying Draco any attention. Well, anything other than his lips, in any case.

Then Harry suddenly moved closer to Draco, still looking at Draco's lips, and Draco obliged by doing the same. Their mouths were just millimetres apart, then Draco broke the moment of anticipation by moving just that little bit closer… It happened, then, their _first **true** kiss._ This was the first time tongues were involved…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Harry had been happy with normal kisses, until he felt Draco's tongue gently caressing his lower lip. Harry obligingly opened up for Draco to enter…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Draco took his time gently, but vigorously, exploring his boyfriend's mouth, and Harry was taking his time doing the same…

When they finally broke apart, both of them decided they needed at least a little bit of air. Draco said, 'HarryhowwouldyouliketocometomyhousethisChristmas?'

'Sorry Draco, love, didn't quite catch that…' Harry said thoughtfully.

_Ok…Ok…Ok…calm down Draco, he'll agree and you know it _Draco thought, and then said aloud; 'Harry, how would you like to come to my house for Christmas?' _Phew, I said it… _Draco added in his head.

'Oh Draco I'd just love to, but what about your parents?' Harry replied.

'Ermmm, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Th-' Draco began.

'But weren't they in Voldemort's inner circle?' Harry asked.

Draco cringed, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend…' Harry apologised.

'No don't be sorry, its not my fault that _he_,' Draco spat the word out," that _he_ was the best way to protect us, me and my family from harm is it. You weren't to know the reasons why father joined Voldemort.'

'Good that's ok then, I'll just have to get off the train with you and let you do the talking, okay?' Harry stated.

'Yep, that's good,' Draco said, going into a passionate kiss with Harry, to end the perfect day, in the perfect way…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N: **What do you think? Go on tell me, _you know you want to…_ Go on review. If you do you can have a _virtual_ Harry or Draco. (Or if you really must another character…) just say who you want in the review, and everything will be all right. Remember I have multiple copies of them, but I want a Harry and Draco for me too!


	4. Preparations

I-love-exclamation-marks-YAY – As always Sammy is my first reviewer! And as you _are _the first reviewer, you _can _have both!

zuko'sfirebendingirl – Thanks! You ego-booster.

fifespice – No your seer-ness is fine. I have an obsession with elves but they might not be elves, even with my great love for them, you just wait and see! Thanks for telling me its Madam-Puddifoots, I'll go and change it!

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I was writing my part of me and Sammy's joint FF, The Old and The New. Its written on our joint account Pink-Exclamation-Marks, please RxR it we need all the help we can get, well Sammy doesn't, she's so good anyway, but I do.

**A/N: **Another thanks to Sammy for being my beta, can't wait you're 16 ½ huh? Mon petit vampire, from you're very favourite elf-ess.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Disclaimer: **I only own my plot, my-self, erm and a few other things, but that's it. I think any way, hang on, _I _think? That's news to me, but there we go.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Last time: **We saw a little bit of Harry, and Draco's true selves, they had their _first **true **kiss, _discovered presents and Hermy still hasn't told anyone.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**Now: **Ron was in a mood; Hermione was keeping something from him, _still. _He was her boy-friend after all, and best friend of just over 6 years, so why hadn't she told him? Oh, here she comes now maybe she'll tell me now…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Hermione could tell something was up with Ron when she walked into the common room; he had that confused, annoyed look on his face that he got when he was working. But he wasn't working, _what's bothering him?_ She thought.

Ron then said rather abruptly in Hermione's opinion, "Well? Have you got something to tell me or not?"

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked back.

"You know bloody well what I mean," Ron shouted, "you're hiding something from me, friends tell, so what does that make you?" Ron snapped.

"Human, I _was _going to ask you to Hogsmead with me but now I might just ask someone else." Hermione retorted.

"No 'Mione, don't do that I'm sorry, really," Ron softened up.

Hermione didn't believe him, _but who else was there to ask? _"Fine then Ron, would you like to come with me to Hogsmead on Saturday?"

"Yes 'Mione, of course." Ron responded, trying to sound dutiful, but his eagerness for it got the better of him.

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

Harry was busy making Draco's Christmas present. It had taken him ages to gather all he needed, but now he'd put it altogether, except for the mood stone, for some reason he just couldn't get the spell right. He tried time and time again, but all that happened was Harry ended up one rock less than before. It was times like this when he needed Hermione, but _would she help after all they'd been through? And would she be able to keep him and Draco's relationship a secret? _He decided to ask her, he looked at his watch, 9:30; Hermione would still be in the common room at this time.

So Harry left the room of requirement - which was now his, and sometimes Draco's, silent refuge nowadays - and headed up to the common room.

As he thought he would he found Hermione sitting in an arm chair reading a book. So he went up to her and asked, "'Mione you ok?" he thought this would be a good start.

"Yeah, fine thanks." She replied.

"Good, listen can I ask you something?" He went on to say.

"'Course, what?" The brunette asked.

"Can you, erm, come and do this charm for me, please," He thought he sounded really lame, "If it's not too much bother." He hastily added, not wanting to sound rude.

"Sure, no problem, what charm do you want me to do for you?" she said as he lead her to the room of requirement.

"This mood stone enhancing charm," he said, pointing at the charm in the book, and at the rock he wanted charmed.

Hermione caught sight of the necklace, and exclaimed, "Why that's beautiful, is that what the stones for?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Who's the necklace for anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Draco" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"Um, yeah, you won't tell anyone will you?" Harry said, with a worried look on his face.

"'Course not Hars, I am not putting over 6 years of friendship down the drain just 'coz you like Draco." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Thank god," Harry sighed.

"Harry, just 'coz Ron sees world in black white doesn't mean everyone else does." Hermione said, seeing the still worried look on his face.

"So, you won't judge me by my other half?" Harry asked slowly.

"No, Harry of course not." Hermione whispered. "Now, when should I do this enchantment?" she queried.

"Now, if you could, please," said Harry.

"OK" Hermione began, "this charm is quite tricky isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry responded, "that's why I came to ask you to do it."

"Erm…" Hermione began, pointing her wand at the stone. "_Piedra del humor_" she enchanted.

The stone began to glow rainbow colours; red, blue, yellow and green; pink and purple; white and grey. But the colours were so pale, and yet deep. It was also floating. Then, suddenly, it stopped glowing and floating, and sank back to the table.

"That's it," Hermione said.

"Wow," Harry breathed, letting out all the breath he didn't know he had been holding in until then.

Then they worked together to put the finishing touches to the necklace, and put together Harry's equivalent one.

"Thanks Hermione, I couldn't have done this on my own, how ever can I repay you," Harry said happily.

"Well," began Hermione, "You could, nah that's mean-"

"What?" Harry asked insistently.

"You could just give me one little kiss to remind us of old times," Hermione said in her sweetest voice, which she used to wrap Harry and Ron around her little finger. "Just one," she continued.

"Fine then," said Harry, breaking, "one." So he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on we'd better get back to the common room, quickly" he added.

Harry and Hermione hurried back to the common room, but when they got there a very unpleasant surprise was waiting for them…

xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx

**A/N: **How evil am I, another cliffy.

**A/N 2: **The spell (_Piedra del humor_) is Spanish for _mood stone._

**A/N 2: **Please review, _you will review_. So clicky, clicky that little button to tell me how much you love me! (Virtual Harry and Draco's are still available for those that want them.)


	5. Ron

unforgivable curse caster – YAY!! I impressed someone; I must say that doesn't happen very often!! P

amakasu toko – Okay, I'll try. Pokes you _hard_ crying yet? Or is that not what you meant when you said to make the readers feel, and to cry…

KHStennis01 – Well, read on and you might find out!!

Little babys like big pineaple – IIE!! Iie. (NO!! No. – Japanese, I speak Japanese (Badly – to my sorrow) most of the time… v.v; ) Not elves. I love elves, but **THEY'RE NOT ELVES**!! Thank-you. You'll have to wait and see what happens at Draco's. And whose baby is it? Well, wouldn't you like to know!! I'll tell you sometime soon, maybe, if I feel like it, perhaps if I put in the story soon…

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

**A/N: YES IT'S FINALLY HERE!! **Anyways… Right, I'm sure you're all very annoyed with me for leaving you for so long but, I had major writers block and I got busy and, and… I have many TRUE excuses though I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Besides look how long this chapter is!!

**A/N 2: **Thanks again to Sammy for being an amazing buddy!! P Keep reminding me to update, ne?

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

**Disclaimer: **I own only a few things the plot, and um… Oh hang on that's about it… Besides what's the point in suing me, I have NO money!!

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

_**!! R**__**.ape(-ish) warning!! R.APE(-ish) warning!! R.APE(-ISH) WARNING!!**_

_I hope that's clear to everyone…_

_(Nb. It ISN'T full R.ape, just… um… yeah… you'll see…)_

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

**Last time: ** Ron managed to get Hermione to ask him to Hogsmead with her, and Harry had Hermione's help charming a mood stone for Draco's Christmas present. Harry and Hermione hurried back to the common room, but when they got there a very unpleasant surprise was waiting for them…

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

**Now: **"You BSTRD!!"

'_Ron' _Harry and Hermione both inwardly groaned.

"I come down here looking for _my_ girlfriend, and discover she's with, and has been with, her FCKING EX!!" Ron roared, "And I'm sure that's what she's been doing too!!"

Harry and Hermione both inwardly groaned at Ron's amazing ability to come to conclusions, and usually the wrong one.

"Ron, that's not what happened," was Hermione's reply, "And you know it."

"Yeah, sure it's not," Ron retorted sarcastically.

"It wasn't" she insisted, "I was just helping Harry to charm a Christmas present for Drac-" Hermione stopped as she realised she had almost spilt one of Harry's biggest secrets to one of the worlds worst s.

"Drac-… Drac-… Hum… I wonder, how many people do we know with names that start "Drake"? Let me think, um…" he quite obviously faked innocence at that point, "Oh yes, only w-" A/N: As in the beginning of the word "one"!! Ron stopped suddenly at the "sickening" images his brain had just conjured up for him; he then turned the brunt of his anger onto Harry. "I knew you'd been going off somewhere most nights, probably bonking some girl I thought at the time. But I NEVER thought you'd sink a low as to fck that slimy ferret. So pray, do tell me, how long have you been FCKNG that _snake_ **behind my **_**bloody**_** back**? Huh?"

"Um… Well… Um… Not… Um… th-that as… Um… Yet…" A very embarrassed, and very sheepish, Harry managed to stutter out, turning a shade of red to rival Ron's hair.

Ron visibly had to rein in his anger at not being told something so big about his best mate's life and the managed to say, in a calmer, but not much calmer, tone; "Mate, why'd ya not tell me? Why'd ya hide something this big about ya from me, ya best mate?!"

"Mate?" Harry laughed aloud at this one simple word, a laugh that sounded so out of place in this conversation. "Mate?" he questioned again, "Ronald you lost the _honour_ to call me your mate the moment you reacted like a stuck up, homophobic **git**!"

Harry then turned on his heal and stormed across the common room, and paused at the bottom of the stairs, taking in Ron's wide, open mouthed expression and Hermione slightly shocked look, to say; "oh, and in answer to your question, _Weasley,_ I think your reaction thoroughly justifies and explains it. I now officially end any ties with you. Night Weasley, Hermione." He said, with a small nod to Hermione, and added calmly; "Oh, and Weasley, don't try anything, or else I _will_ hex your balls off."

As Harry completed his journey up the stairs, or at least got out of viewing range, Ron turned back to Hermione and gruffly asked, rhetorically; "Well this explains why I haven't been getting much lately doesn't it? 'Coz you've been busy getting off with Potter, why do I have to go with out? Huh?"

"Ron, no I said, that's no it, at a-" Hermione started, backing away slowly, trying to get away from this psychotic Ron, but ended up walking into a couch.

"Shut up you slut," Ron snapped back moving towards Hermione, roughly pushing her back onto the couch, and pinning her arms above her head with one of his arms whilst sitting on her thighs. With his other hand he bound her magically, so she could escape or talk. He then released her hands, as they couldn't move any more, and began unbuttoning her shirt, when he was half way down he got so annoyed at the length of time it was taking so he ripped it off, and began to fondle her breasts, getting exceeded pleasure out of this, even more so when Hermione began to squirm beneath him. He then bucked his hips into hers out of pure pleasure; she could feel he was hard.

"Ah," Hermione said, Ron mistook this gasp of fear for one of pleasure, and so he bucked his hips again.

Quickly he took one hand up under her skirt, and roughly yanked off her pants. (I'm English so that's… um…? Knickers…? Underwear…? Panties…? Whatever… In American…) He went back to her breasts for a moment and then undid his trousers zip, pulled his trousers down a bit and then pulled down his boxers. He was just getting ready to enter when-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came out Ron's scream; high and girl-ish. He quickly yanked his trousers up and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms, past a smirking Harry who was putting his wand away.

As Ron pasted him Harry muttered, "DON'T mess with my friends Weasley."

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

I went up the stairs towards the dormitories but I stopped at the top to make sure Ron didn't try to do anything to Hermione now I was gone. And I'm very glad I did, I even waited as long as I could but I almost left it too close. Way too close. What did I do? I stopped him, I stopped that red head from hurting 'Mione. Sure my she's Ex, but she's still my best friend. And a very understanding one at that.

I love her so much, and yet, only as a friend. My one of my best friends, my best friend, _my ONLY best friend, _I thoughtsadly, as I thought of the friendship me and Ron had once shared before I discovered he was a stuck-up homophobic PRICK!!

"Ah" I heard Hermione scream drawing me from my pessimistic thoughts, I looked up. I was thoroughly shocked, sure I knew Ron would try something, but I didn't think it would be this drastic. As drastic as… as… as R.APING HER!!

'_Poor 'Mione' _I thought, then my brain fully realized what was happening and snapped into action, remember the necessary charm or spell. My brain luckily supplied this knowledge quite quickly, allowing me cast my spell.

"exioushay allsiousbay offiousway(1)" I whispered, and high pitched female sounding shriek came up the stairs, I knew from this noise either; my charm hadn't worked and Ron was doing something worse to Hermione, _or_ it had worked perfectly. When Ron dashed up the stairs seconds later I knew it was the later of those two.

I muttered, quite viciously too, at him saying; "DON'T mess with my friends Weasley."

Once Ron had scarpered I dashed down stairs to Hermione, she was shivering, shaking, and looked totally shocked and horrified at what had _almost _happened to her, thank God I had stayed upstairs to check nothing actually happened.

As soon as I got down stairs I sat down the couch next to her, and scooped onto my lap. From there she just brook down completely, sobbing into shoulder, shaking madly, and mumbling random things.

"I'm so… so-so-sorry Ha-Harry" she sobbed. "I cou-couldn't st-stop him. I cou-cou-couldn't te-tell him."

"Tell him?" I asked, "Tell him what 'Mione?"

She choked out; "A-a-b-bout the-the ba-ba-baby."

"What baby 'Mione?"

"Mi-mi-mine!"

"What?!?!" I asked suddenly and immediately calmed down, me getting annoyed would NOT have helped Hermione. "Who's the father?"

"Y-you o-or R-Ron."

"You're not sure?"

"N-no."

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll look out for you." I said comfortingly, "Whoever the father I'll look after you and it, me and Draco will, I'm sure he'll want to help. He's really kind at heart."

"I-I know."

"How?"

"You w-wouldn't date him if h-he wasn't." Her sobs were beginning to subside.

This made me smile, Hermione was always good at observation. "Do you want to know who the father is 'Mione?"

"Y-yes."

"Right then, let's go the library find out a charm, I'll just go and get the map and cloak."

"OK"

So I left to go upstairs and get the cloak, luckily no-one saw me. So me and Hermione were able to get out of the common room and to the library with no troubles at all.

**Harry xXx Draco xXx**

In the library I took Harry across to where I knew from previous visits to the library the pregnancy and baby sections were.

I found the needed book quite quickly; Harry hadn't got bored from being the library yet!

"Here it is," I called, and Harry came over to look.

"Right" he said, "You can cast this charm yourself, yeah?"

After a quick bit of skin reading I replied with the affirmative.

"OK then, lets do it," he cried.

I quickly cast the charm on my tummy. I then cried out "Harry the father is…"

**xXx Harry xXx Draco xXx**

**(1) Pig Latin for "Hexious Ballsious Offious". Yeah, I was bored… And anyone know a REAL Latin translator I could use? I'd much rather use real Latin for these spells.**

**A/N: ****CLIFF HANGER ENDING!! Quicker updates from now on, I promise!! **

**A/N 2: For Hermione's talking at the end, I actually acted that out so it sounded ok. I know I'm sad, deal with it!! And I'm basing Harry's character on me, 'cos I want Draco-kun too!! So no more swearing for Harry-chan!! And sorry the lack of HD action.**

**Please review, major thanks, Hana!! Xx**


End file.
